


Homecoming

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Bad Ending, Fog, Gen, Minor Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Persona 4 Protagonist, Post-Persona 4: Golden, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: When Yu returned, the fog covered Inaba like a shroud.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



When Yu returned, the fog covered Inaba like a shroud. The Investigation Team hadn't been responding to his texts or answering his calls, the Dojimas' phone had just gone on ringing, and Adachi would likely have disposed of the burner phone he'd used to contact him. Besides, for all he knew, he'd already retreated to the TV world. Maybe they all had. That's what he'd tell himself, to keep going when the fog began to seep into his mind. He just needed to find a TV, but finding anything was easier said than done when he didn't have his glasses, and every time he squinted the fog just seemed to thicken.

The shopping district was silent, which was somehow worse than the panicked screams he'd expected when he'd jogged from the bus station out of town (no one _came_ to Inaba anymore, they'd warned him, unwilling to take him any closer). Screams would have meant people, people he could _help._ Screams would have meant a chance of fixing the biggest mistake of his life. His eyes stung, and his cheeks were wet. He told himself it was because of the fog. Only the fog.

He might not have been able to see, but Yu's leaden legs remembered the way to Junes like it was only yesterday. How long _had_ it been? He wasn't even sure how long he'd been wandering through the fog. Maybe minutes, maybe days. But he could just barely make out the flickering street lamps outside the department store, piercing through the fog like the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe they were all dead. Maybe _he_ was dead. Hell, he deserved it after what he'd done.

He pushed on.

The entrance had been barricaded, though whether that had been to keep the shadows in or out was unclear. Either way, it hadn't worked. Yu leaned on the wall when he turned the corner, counting each brick as he made his way towards the employees' entrance. He tried not to think about all the times he'd pushed Yosuke against that wall, when no one else was around, and kissed him until his lips were pink and swollen. Or the one time he'd shoved his hand down Yosuke's pants and felt his best friend, his _partner,_ shuddering against him as he came over Yu's hand. No, he _wouldn't_ think about that, not now.

The door was unlocked, and he drew his katana as he slipped inside, sensing shadows. As soon as he started climbing the stairs, he heard it - the static of what had to be more than a hundred TVs. A _swarm_ of TVs, he thought, as the relentless buzzing blotted out the silence he'd just begun to grow accustomed to.

Any TV would have done, so long as it was large enough, but he dragged himself through the electronics department until he found _their_ TV. He stopped, took a breath of the still, stale air, and searched for his reflection through the fog. When he reached out, the cold fingers that drew him in were almost comforting, and the golden eyes that met with his felt like coming home.


End file.
